One Rule
by Muizeke83
Summary: Janeway sets one rule... who will break it first? Sexual contents!


**One rule**

She couldn't help herself. Her eyes kept checking out his firm buttocks, wondering if he wore standard issue underwear.

One blink and his pants were off. Black, shiny fabric, definitely not Starfleet. She imagined her hands cupping the cheeks, squeezing them tenderly, slowly making their way to the front.

"Captain!" he startled her out of her daydream.

"Yes, Commander." She shook it off and directed her attention up to his face.

"Is everything alright?" Chakotay asked concerned.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something, that's all."

'_If only he knew what I was thinking about…' _she thought.

"Something I need to look into?"

"Something personal." She waved his concern away. "Anyway… I still have some reports to go through. I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge."

Chakotay nodded and gave her a small smile.

As soon as the doors closed, she mentally reprimanded herself and got straight to work. At least half of the stack of report had to be gone by the end of her shift, so she couldn't let her mind drift off again.

"So, temperature fluctuation in the… I thought that was solved already." She put that PADD aside and searched through the others. "Aha! I thought so. Problem solved."

'_You really need to get on top of these things, Kathryn!' _

A smile tugged on her lips. "I need to get on top."

'_Damn, what is wrong with me.' _she thought as heat spiraled through her. _'I'm so… so… horny…'_

Her chime rang. For the second time in less than an hour she was jolted out of her reverie.

"Come in," she ordered and picked up a PADD, pretending to be reading it.

"Captain, do you have a moment?" Chakotay asked.

"Sure, sit down," Janeway offered, but stood up herself. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea?" she asked as she walked to the replicator.

"Tea would be great."

"Hot and sweet," she said, barely audible.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing." '_Damn.'_

She set down the cup in front of him on her desk and sat down in the seat next to him, her own steaming mug of coffee in hand.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" she asked, looking over the rim of her cup, breathing in the soothing scent of her coffee.

"I'm wondering what I can do for you, Captain. It seems you have something on your mind, good or bad, that lately seems to… How do I say this without crossing any lines?"

"Distract me?" she offered, knowing exactly what he meant. Chakotay nodded and she saw him relax immediately. "I don't know if you can do anything."

'_Oh, you can do so much!'_

"I'm a good listener…" he shrugged and smiled.

Janeway stared at him for a while, not sure of what to do or say, and the intense feeling racing through her body didn't make things easier. She absentmindedly put her hand in her neck and started massaging the muscle.

She watched Chakotay stand up and was surprised when he moved to stand behind her. He took her hand and guided it away from her neck, before he put his soft warm hands on the same spot she had been rubbing.

"This is definitely something I can help you with," he said and slowly started massaging her neck and shoulders. It didn't help. Now her mind was all over the place. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to regain control over her emotions.

She couldn't help imagining his hands wandering down over her breasts, teasing her nipples through the fabric of her uniform. A low moan escaped her and her eyes flew open in shock. Had he heard it?

She cleared her throat and stood up from her chair. She turned around and saw him tugging his ear, a clear sign he felt uncomfortable. He had heard it. Damn…

"Thank you, that felt… good."

"I noticed."

She felt the heat creep up to her face and knew she was blushing. She cursed the fully illuminated ready room. Chakotay took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't.

'_Oh hell…'_

"Chakotay, there actually is something you can help me with." She just went for it.

"Oh?" he looked her in the eye.

This time she took a step forward. "I have this… unresolved tension…" The tips of their shoes touched and she looked up. Their faces only a few centimeters apart. "You know what would really help with that?" Her voice was low.

"Maybe," his breath was hot on her face.

"Kiss me! That's an order," she whispered and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down until their lips met.

At first it seemed the kiss was one-sided, but just before she wanted to pull away, his hands came around her back and pulled her even closer against his chest. Their lips parted and their tongues danced. He tasted sweet and minty, probably from drinking his tea and she loved it.

The feeling of his warm lips sent jolts of electricity through her body, from the tip of her head down to her toes. Her already warm core got even hotter and she could feel the wetness of her own sex. She pushed her hips forward and found that the kiss had affected him just as much as it had affected her.

Chakotay pushed her against the desk and lifted her up on it. His lips never left hers. One hand came from behind her back and skimmed the side of her breast. His thumb teased her hardened nipple and she arched her back into the touch.

This was what she needed. Touch, taste, smell… No strings attached.

Suddenly she pulled back and looked up into Chakotay's eyes. He frowned, clearly not understanding what was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" she breathed heavily. "But…"

"What?" He leaned back a little, but she held his arms.

"There's only one rule… don't fall in love."

Chakotay shook his head and gave her a little smile before he pulled her close again and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her body, found the zipper of her jacket and helped her out of it. Her turtleneck followed soon after, leaving her in what definitely wasn't Starfleet issue underwear.

Chakotay gently caressed the skin just above the rim of her bra. Goosebumps covered her body. He pulled the fabric down over her puckered nipple and took the full aureole into his mouth. He flicked the nipple with his tongue, softly teasing it with his teeth. Soft moans escaped her and she arched her back to give him more access to her very sensitive nipple.

Then it happened…

"Bridge to Captain Janeway."

'_NOOOOOOOO… Not now!'_

Chakotay left her breast with a resounding pop and covered it back up.

"Janeway here." she answered, annoyance clearly noticeable in her voice.

"An alien vessel is approaching. We have a request from their Captain, which is to speak with you once he is in proper range to establish a direct link." Tuvok informed her.

"I'll be there in five minutes," she said and closed the comm.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "Why now?"

"Great timing, as always!" Chakotay growled before handing her her turtleneck back.

Janeway took it from him and stood up. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss.

"This isn't over yet," she whispered when she broke the kiss. "My quarters, 1900!" she ordered while she got dressed again.

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay winked and followed her out onto the bridge.

=/\=

Chakotay stared out the window in his quarters. He was still trying to get his head around what had happened in the Ready Room that afternoon.

That kiss… was just like he had dreamt. The way she smelled, the way she reacted to his touch, how she was ready to give herself to him; he had imagined it time and time again. It was even better than he could have ever imagined it.

The only thing that bothered him was her rule: 'Don't fall in love.' It was a rule already broken.

He set his mug down on the table and went to his bathroom. He needed a shower before he went over to her. A cold shower, although he had a feeling it wouldn't do what he wanted it to do.

When he got out, he combed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on some cologne…

'_Why are you so nervous?'_

He dressed himself in simple black trousers and a dark grey shirt. He hoped casual was good.

"Computer, what's the time?"

"It is currently 18.54."

He checked himself one last time in the mirror, picked up the single red rose he had replicated earlier and set his course… for Kathryn.

=/\=

Chakotay rang her chime and rolled his eyes as he noticed his fingers trembling. The doors opened and he was surprised when he saw the lights dimmed and candles burning.

"Come in," she purred.

What he saw when he finally made it in, went beyond his imagination. There she was, lying comfortably on her recliner; her hair sprawled loosely over her shoulders and dressed only in black satin underwear.

"I take it you like my choice of clothing?" she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled her half-crooked smile.

Chakotay managed the few steps towards her and offered her the rose he still had in his hand. She was breathtakingly beautiful. The sheer contrast of the black fabric against her milky white skin was captivating.

Kathryn took the rose from him and put it to her lips. She reached up and pulled his face down for a tender kiss.

"Care to finish what we started before?" she whispered against his lips. He didn't answer her, but covered her mouth again with his and kissed her deeply. Heat spiraled down again and she felt her panties get dripping wet.

She needed his touch badly, so she took his hand and directed it between her legs. He cupped her breast with his other hand and teased her nipple.

With his hands occupied, Kathryn started to unbutton his shirt and trailed soft kisses from his jaw to his shoulders and chest. She inhaled his lovely spicy scent and got even more wet.

She managed to get his trousers loose in seconds and they fell down around his legs, revealing exactly that what she had imagined all this time: black and shiny. She finally could do what she always wanted to do, squeeze the firm buttocks and gently guiding him closer to her so she could feel what she expected to feel.

His erection pressed against her lower abdomen and she wanted nothing more than to get him out of his boxers, so she just pulled them down and had him standing there, all exposed to her ministrations.

Or so she thought…

Suddenly, Chakotay took her hands and pinned them behind her back. His licked his way down to the rim of her bra and tugged on the fabric with his teeth. He took her both hands in one, so he had one free to pull down the fabric that was in the way of what he wanted to do. He roughly latched onto her breast, making her gasp in surprise. He licked and teased, first one, than the other and she lost all coherent thought.

He let go of her arms and lifted her into his. She wrapped her legs around him, making it easier for him to move them to her bedroom. When his legs touched the bed, he gently laid her down.

Kathryn let her arms rest above her head and just watched him, lust in her eyes.

Chakotay knelt down and started kissing the inside of her thighs, from her knees slowly up to her heated center. He pulled her panties down, but never stopped kissing. She opened her legs slowly, revealing herself to him. The wetness glistened in the dim light, the smell of sex hanging thick in the air.

She took off her bra, wanting everything off and reached down, weaving her fingers through his hair. She gently pulled him up, letting him kiss every spot on the way up. She had to smile when he unknowingly kissed a ticklish area, but she wished she hadn't because he noticed and lingered there longer than she wanted. It got close to unbearable and her laughter filled the room.

"Chakotay, stop…" she whimpered, feeling his lips curl into a smile on her skin. He stopped teasing and made his way up, ending the trail of kisses on her mouth.

"Make love to me now!" she whispered against his lips.

Chakotay lowered himself down, positioning himself at her warm wet entrance, but didn't enter yet. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… I just..." he started, but didn't finish.

"Make love to me."

She locked her feet behind him and urged him forward. He reached between them and slowly made his way into her tight delight. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of being completely filled.

Chakotay took his time. It had been a long time for him since he had made love to a woman and he wanted this to last as long as possible. He hadn't waited for this all this time for it to be over in five minutes.

He started moving at a slow pace, giving her as much time as she needed too, but Kathryn definitely had other plans. She wrapped her arms around him and planted her hands on his buttocks again, setting a new pace.

Soft moans escaped her with every thrust he made and he watched her get closer to her climax.

'_Not yet!'_

He pushed up on his arms and reached behind to unlock her legs. He pushed them down and slid out of her.

Kathryn's eyes flew open and glared at him. He gave her a mischievous grin and knelt down between her legs again. He slid his thumb between her labia, then down and pushed it in, while his tongue now licked her hardened nub. She started moaning again and weaved her fingers through his hair, guiding him to right spot. He lapped and sucked, and her breathing became fast and irregular. He knew she was close to exploding.

Her hands left his hair and flew up to her face, one covering her eyes, the other making a fist which she pressed against her mouth to keep her from squealing. It failed, because in the moment of perfect bliss, she almost screamed his name as her body started trembling uncontrollably.

Chakotay rode it out with her and when her body started to relax again, he crawled over her, put his hand underneath her and in one swift movement turned them both around so she was lying on top of him.

"That was… amazing." She breathed and bent down to kiss him. Her lips never left his, as he felt her reach between her legs and guide his still throbbing shaft inside her dripping wet pussy. "But we're not done yet." A smile tugged on her lips.

She sat up and started rocking slowly. Everything still felt overly sensitive down there, so she took it slow.

Chakotay surrendered himself to her, giving her full command of what was going to happen next. He just kept looking at her, still not quite believing this was all happening. He reached up and cupped both her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs.

Kathryn leaned forward and placed her hands on his strong shoulders for support, so she could build up the pace again. Before he knew it, he felt the tension build up in his lower abdomen, the clear tingle of an oncoming orgasm lurking. He moved his hands from her breasts to her hips and held her while he pushed up, deeper inside her. As if she knew he was getting close, she tightened her inner muscles, squeezing down hard.

That did it. His eyes squeezed shut, his face contorted and he hissed through clenched teeth while he emptied himself inside her. Everything went white before his eyes.

The only thing he felt, was Kathryn lying down on top of him, breathing as hard and fast as he was. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her close to him.

=/\=

'_Don't fall in love…'_

His eyes flew open and looked down at the auburn head lying peacefully on his shoulder. He felt an uncomfortable pressure building up in his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. He carefully pulled his arm from under her and slid out of the bed. Gathering his clothes, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her beautiful sleeping form.

'_Don't fall in love!'_

His breath caught and he hurried out of her quarters.

Once he was inside his own, he noticed he was still carrying his clothes instead of having them put on before. He was grateful that he hadn't bumped into someone on his way. He dropped everything on the floor and went to his bedroom. He crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'_Don't fall in love… but I have already…'_

=/\=

"Captain on the bridge." Harry announced as Janeway exited the turbo lift. She swiftly made her way down and stood at the railing in front of the view screen.

"Status report," she ordered and turned around, looking at Harry first.

"We are approximately three light years away from a non-populated star system and from what I can tell from long-range sensors there are high levels of deuterium present on one of the planet's surfaces. It sure is worth looking into." He reported with a satisfied smile on his face.

"B'Elanna will be thrilled to hear the good news. Well done, Ensign." She nodded and winked before turning her gaze to Tuvok. "Lieutenant?" she proceeded.

"There is no indication that we will encounter any trouble along our way to the system. There are no trail signatures in the vicinity. Weapons and sensors are at full capacity and shields are at 100 percent."

"Aship and crew at peak efficiency. What more could a Captain want?" She smiled and turned around again. "Tom, steady on at warp three. Let's go stock up."

"Aye Captain," He acknowledged and turned to face his console.

Janeway glanced over her shoulder at Chakotay who was busy working on the center console. He noticed her looking at him and looked up at her, giving her a small smile, before resuming his work.

"And how are you this morning, Commander?" She asked as she sat down next to him, leaning close.

"Fine, thank you, and yourself?" He didn't look up from his work.

"I feel quite relaxed."

He looked up into her eyes and smiled back at her, when he noticed the quirky smile she had on her face. "I can imagine."

"Are you going on rounds this morning?"

"I was just finishing up this report for B'Elanna and wanted to drop it of before I started my rounds. Is there anything in particular you want a report on this afternoon?" he asked casually.

"No, but now that you mention B'Elanna, I think I'll go see her too, give her the good news regarding the deuterium. Put a team together to go down to the surface when we get there."

"That was next on my to-do list," he said and stood up.

Janeway followed him to the turbo lift, nodding to Tuvok for him to take command of the bridge. He nodded back and resumed his work.

They both stepped into the turbo lift and Chakotay ordered it to Engineering. Halfway down, Janeway ordered it to a halt and faced Chakotay.

"Kiss me!" she ordered.

Chakotay looked at her, but she just stood there, looking back at him, waiting. So he did what she instructed and pinned her against the turbo lift wall, kissing her fiercely. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her close to him.

Their tongues danced and explored, their hands roamed and discovered. When they broke the kiss, their breathing was ragged and they had to catch their breath. Janeway put her hands against his chest and pushed him away from her, only to reverse roles and pin him against the wall. One hand slid down his chest and disappeared into his trousers.

"Glad to feel that the kiss was good." She smiled up at him.

"More than good… but… what are you doing?" he started stuttering when she unzipped his trousers and let them fall down. She just gave him a mischievous look and knelt down in front of him.

"Kathryn… Kath… ryn… oh… God." His voice trailed off when she licked the underside of his semi-hard erection. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she took the throbbing tip into her warm mouth. To make him squirm completely, she slid her hand between his legs and tickled the underside of his balls. Every other lick, she teased the tiny area that would take him over the top, but he wasn't ready yet. He had to think of something…

"Lieutenant Torres to Commander Chakotay," he heard B'Elanna's voice over the comm.

'_Shit!'_

He felt Kathryn's lips curl into a smile, clearly enjoying his problem, but that didn't seem to stop her.

"Torres to Chakotay!" B'Elanna sounded annoyed.

"Chakotay here," he answered, trying his best to sound collected, but his voice definitely sounded a few levels higher than normal.

"Chakotay, I really need the report you were going to bring me five minutes ago."

"I know. I'm on my way. I got… delayed… by the … Captain." He tried to explain through clenched teeth, while Kathryn continued doing unspeakable things to him.

"How long will you be?" she asked sounding more and more impatient. "I need bla bla bla…"

His mind became completely clouded, not a single word coming through anymore. Kathryn licked over the top and down the other side again, while her fingers crept a little further, finding a spot that felt amazingly good and definitely awkward at the same time.

"CHAKOTAY!" he heard B'Elanna shout and he was brought back to reality.

"I'll be right there! Chakotay out," he groaned and tapped his badge.

At that moment, Janeway hit just that right spot. _'Say something! Anything!'_ But before he could warn her, he came in her perfect mouth.

Janeway swallowed it as fast as it came, taking it bravely, while Chakotay tried his best to keep upward on his trembling knees. As soon as his spasms stopped, she withdrew and wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb, licking it clean afterwards.

"That was…"

'_Too good for words…'_

He still tried to catch his breath as he helped Janeway up again.

"Engineering." she ordered and turned to stand next to him like nothing had happened. Chakotay just had enough time to pull up his pants and get himself together before the doors opened and she stepped out in front of him.

He followed her, still a little dazed as he watched her sway her hips just a tad more than usual.

=/\=

"This truly was a success. Our warp core is running perfectly. With the stock of deuterium we have gathered, we'll get a long way!" B'Elanna beamed.

"The course for the AQ is set, nothing can stop us now!" Tom cheered.

"Shhh! Don't jinx it!" B'Elanna slapped him on the upper arm, which made Tom wince and rub his arm vigorously to alleviate some of the pain she had caused.

"She's right Tom. We're still in the DQ! Anything can happen." Janeway interrupted their banter, but clearly enjoying the cheery mood everyone was in.

"This calls for a celebration!" Neelix joined. "Nothing too fancy, but something to crank up the crew morale! And this surely will."

"Neelix, you're absolutely right!" Janeway beamed, surprising everyone at the table. She looked around and lifted her eyebrows, "What?" she asked, struggling to contain her laughter at seeing their stunned faces.

"A party it is then. I'll set it up right away!" Neelix happily jumped out of his chair and was practically out the door, when he froze in his tracks and slowly turned to face his captain again.

"It's alright Neelix, you are dismissed." She nodded and smiled, which made him visibly relax. He nodded back and disappeared out of the conference room. "So are all of you. See you at the party." she said as she stood up. They all left, except for Chakotay of course, who stayed seated.

"I wonder what he's going to come up with this time. Neelix and his parties." Chakotay smiled and shook his head. "I'll bet Tom will be involved too."

"Then we're surely in for a good celebration." Janeway answered and stepped in between his seat and the table, leaning against it. She lifted her foot up and placed it gently in between his legs on the chair. "Maybe we could sneak out early and have a 'party' of our own." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Chakotay looked up into her eyes and gave her his disarming dimpled smile. "Maybe…" he started and placed his hand on her ankle. "But maybe…" he slowly made his way up her leg, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "We could have our own…" Higher and higher, until he reached her warm center. "Pre-party. Right here."

His touch made her shiver and she drew in a sharp breath as his thumb pressed against her covered clit. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back into her neck. He pushed her leg from his chair and stood up, lifting her up onto the table in one swift movement. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, covering her mouth with his in a demanding kiss.

"Chakotay…" she breathed when they broke the kiss. "Someone could come in."

He smiled mischievously and leaned down again, this time kissing his way from her cheek to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She moaned and tilted her head to give him better access.

Chakotay put his hand on her breast and gave it a little squeeze, eliciting another moan from her, this time coming from deep within her. What he was doing to her, made her head spin and she forgot for a moment where she was.

"Not here," she whispered in his ear and pushed gently pushed him away. He stopped and sat back down in his chair. She tried to catch her breath again, placing her hand on the tingling spot in her neck, where his lips had just been.

"I need a moment," he said and covered his mouth with his fist. Janeway looked down and immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Why Commander…" she wiggled her eyebrows and stepped next to him, leaning down and rubbing the erection caught in his uniform.

"You're evil woman!" he swatted her hand away and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'll see you tonight," she patted his shoulder and left him there, a smile still spread across her face.

=/\=

Kathryn had already tried on three dresses and she still wasn't happy. She was considering wearing her uniform, but Neelix had specifically said not to. It was going to be a relaxed and informal celebration. So she sat down on the end of her bed, head in her hands and elbows resting on her knees. "I have nothing to wear." she pouted and sighed deeply.

'_What would Chakotay like?'_ she wondered and tried to remember if he had ever said something about her clothes. She soon realized that she hadn't worn that many leisurely clothes in the past few years for him to have an opinion. She only remembered something about her hair…

She stood up again and decided to go black. She pulled out the dress she knew he was going to love. It was a satin, long-sleeved dress, with a deep v-neck, showing just enough cleavage to keep it decent for the rest of the crew. It came knee-high and fell loosely from the waist down. What was so special about the dress was that only the bodice and the top of the skirt were completely black, but the sleeves and the rest of the skirt were see through, which gave it the sexy look she was striving for.

Now, the dress was a sure thing, but she didn't look quite 'finished'. She moved to her bathroom and stared into the mirror.

'_My hair…'_ she thought and grabbed the long tresses from her shoulders to hold them up. She definitely wasn't going to twist it into her daily bun. That thing scared half of the crew anyway.

A ponytail? Definitely not! She let it fall back down, pulled back the few strands that hang round her face and fastened them with a shiny pin at the back. A few curls around her ears sprung back, but that was okay. She felt more like a woman with her hair down and that was exactly what she wanted. To be a woman, for Chakotay.

He eyes snapped up and she shook her head. _'Just to be a woman!'_

She put on some make-up, not too much and used her favorite perfume. She closed her eyes and breathed in its flowery scent.

She took one last look in the mirror and was pleased with herself.

'_I sure hope he likes it too.' _she thought to herself.

"Computer, what is the time?"

"18.47 hours."the computer stated.

Kathryn took her communicator, put it on the dress and left her quarters, ready for that party. Or was it the after-party Chakotay had promised…

=/\=

As soon as she entered the room, Kathryn felt all eyes on her. She looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes of her crew, suddenly feeling just a little self-conscious.

"Why Captain, I must say, you look stunning tonight." Neelix startled her as he came from behind her holding a tray of finger foods and smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you Neelix." She hoped he wouldn't notice her faint blush as she felt it creep up into her face. To try and distract him, she took something from his tray and tasted it. "This is really good." She nodded her approval. Her comment made Neelix beam even more and now his cheeks turned a nice shade of speckled 'pink'.

"Thank you Captain. Just wait until later, there is more to come." He left her, offering appetizers to the rest of the crew.

Janeway scanned the room, but she couldn't find Chakotay anywhere. Just as she was about to turn to take a seat, she felt a broad chest against her shoulder and a hand on her lower back. His breath was hot in her ear. "You look amazing," he whispered and it sent a shiver down her spine. The feeling that started to build in her stomach almost threw her, but she drew in a deep breath and tried to ignore it.

She turned around and looked into his eyes. "You look quite handsome yourself, Commander." She tilted her head and gave him a small smile.

Chakotay wore his leather Maquis pants and an off-white shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tanned skin stood in contrast to the light fabric and his strong arms looked so inviting. She wanted nothing more than to move closer and get lost in his embrace.

There that feeling was again and she gasped, not really wanting to feel it, but there was nothing she could do.

Chakotay noticed and looked at her with worry on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, just a little hot, that's all." That was a pathetic excuse considering what she was wearing. She needed a distraction. "I wonder where Tom is. He's never late for a party." She scanned the room again and Chakotay followed her gaze.

"You're right. This can only mean one thing…" Chakotay hadn't even finished his sentence, when Tom strolled in from the other door, followed by what seemed to be an entire band. Harry was right behind him with his clarinet, a smile spread across his face. The men with the instruments took their place as Tom set up a microphone. He tapped it three times, "Test… test…"

"Good evening everyone and welcome." he announced and the crowd fell silent. When he had everyone's attention he continued his speech. "A party is not a party when there isn't some kind of music involved. I happened to stumble on this lot here practicing and, to my surprise, they actually sounded good." He tilted his head towards Harry and smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, looking away from Tom and turning a few pages from his music sheets.

"Anyway, for this special occasion, I proudly present to you… The Kimtones!" He gestured to the band with his arm out wide, before he started clapping, motioning for the guests to do the same.

The band started playing and the party came alive again. The crew mingled, Neelix offered food and drinks, and it was clear to Kathryn that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Care to dance?" Chakotay extended his hand to her and bowed slightly.

She responded by taking his hand and following him through the crowd to the open space that was the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held the other one up, an excellent dance pose. The jazzy tune was perfect and they danced slowly, drawing a few eyes towards them.

"I didn't know you could dance." Janeway said as she looked up into his eyes.

"There's more to me than you know." He pulled her closer and rested his head against hers.

Kathryn closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, enjoying the warmth that spread from his hand onto her back. There was that flutter again.

'_Shit!'_

She slightly backed away from him, avoiding the look of confusion in his eyes, but his hold on her tightened and she couldn't get away.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing." she shook her head.

"Kathryn…"

The way he said her name made her suddenly feel weak in the knees. It confused her and she wanted to get away from him. She pushed him aside and turned to run out the door.

=/\=

Chakotay didn't understand what had just happened. He snapped out of it and started going after her, when Tom and Neelix stopped him.

"What's with the Captain?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, I think she isn't feeling well." Chakotay made up an excuse.

"Oh no!" Neelix looked shocked. "I hope it wasn't something she ate. I've served it to…"

"No no." Chakotay interrupted him, "It wasn't the food. I'm going to check on her," he said as he brushed past the two worried men and headed out of the mess hall.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in Turbo Lift 2."

"Up or down? Up or down?!" he insisted.

"Going up."

'_Bridge.' _He immediately thought. '_'No, Ready Room."_

He was right. He took the entrance in the corridor so that he didn't alarm anyone on the bridge, and he saw her standing on the upper deck, staring out the view port.

"Kathryn," he calmly said, trying not to startle her.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes a second before she marched down the three steps and flung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips hard against his.

Chakotay immediately wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up into his arms and setting her down on her desk. He leaned down over her, as he laid her down, shoving aside PADD's that were in the way.

They broke the kiss for much needed air and their eyes met.

"Take me! Take me now!" she hissed through clenched teeth. She took his shirt in her hands and actually ripped it of off his chest, buttons flying everywhere. She ducked under him and took one of his nipples in her mouth. Chakotay let out a small cry when she bit and grabbed her hair at the back of her head.

Janeway did the same and forcefully pushed her tongue in his mouth. Her hand wandered down and grabbed his already hardening cock, squeezing it to the point of being uncomfortable.

Chakotay had to stop her, so he grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. When he noticed the other sneaking down, he grabbed the other one too and pinned them down together. With her hands high above her head, her dress crept up her legs, which gave Chakotay easy access to her already wet center.

"You want to play rough, huh?" he asked with a low voice and stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Fuck me! That's an order," she said, barely a whisper.

He did as she instructed and ripped off her panties in almost the same manner as she had ripped open his shirt. With one hand he managed to open his pants and didn't hesitate for a second as he entered her with full force. Her eyes squeezed shut at the sudden feeling of being completely filled and a small cry escaped her.

He pounded in and out of her, still holding her arms firm above her head. She thrashed her head from side to side, trying to muffle the sounds by biting her lower lip. Chakotay had to concentrate and trying hard not to come, he changed his angle and slowed down a bit.

Janeway's breathing changed, coming out in small huffs until she stopped breathing altogether. She opened her eyes and her face contorted as the intense orgasm hit, making her scream out his name.

Her inner muscles constricted around his hard shaft and it took him only thee thrusts before he too exploded inside her, filling her with his hot semen. The sensation overtook him completely and he slumped down on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

They laid there for several minutes before he regained the strength in his arms and legs and pushed himself off of her. She sat up with him and straightened out her dress, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Kathryn…" he started, but she put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Not now," she simply said and stood up, walking out of the ready room.

Chakotay still had no idea what the hell was going on, but he would find out. He had to.

=/\=

Janeway paced her quarters, silently muttering to herself.

'_He had to promise me one thing, and he kept his promise. More than I can say for myself.'_

She stopped pacing and stomped her foot on the ground out of frustration. "Why in God's name does he have to be so… so… lovable?"

Her door chime interrupted her not so silent reverie and she thought about not pretending not to be home, but she knew who was at her door and he wouldn't believe it.

"Come in," she said and turned to the door, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Kathryn," he just said, compassion clearly noticeable in his voice. He took one step forward, but kept his distance from her, giving her much needed space. He knew her too well.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"What happened?"

"I don't know… well, I do know, but…" she looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands.

"Captain Janeway, at a loss of words, who would have thought." Chakotay tried to lighten the mood, but he didn't succeed.

Janeway turned to look out at the stars, hoping to find her words there, but she didn't. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face with both her hands, sighing deeply. Then she felt his hands on her arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. A small gesture to let her know he was there for her.

'_Oh Chakotay, why are you making this harder than it already is?'_

His breath was warm against her cheek. "You can tell me, I can keep secrets," he whispered and gave her a soft kiss.

She leaned back against his chest and let him hug her from behind. She drew in a deep breath and tried to relax.

They stood there in silence for a long time before she finally found the courage to let her secret out. She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, a familiar gesture.

"I have broken my promise."

Chakotay looked down into her blue eyes and frowned, slightly shaking his head. "What promise?"

"The one I made myself. The one I made you make to me."

"Don't fall in love." He immediately said.

She looked at her hands. "Yes."

Chakotay put his finger under her chin and made her look at him, a warm smile greeting her. "I should have told you then, but that was a promise based on a lie."

Janeway frowned, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Kathryn, I fell in love with you a long time ago."

"But…" she fell silent again.

"But what? It just happened."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"And risk our friendship? I knew it couldn't work, you hold on to your principles too hard. You, Captain, me, your subordinate. I settled for the occasional and perhaps unintentional flirting, our time together, and our conversations. I promised myself I would wait for you." He sounded so sincere, his voice thick with emotion.

"What if I failed in getting us home?" she choked out, a single tear running down her face.

"I believed you would. But if you didn't, I wouldn't have stopped loving you anyway." He brushed away the tear, but it was quickly replaced by another one.

Chakotay wrapped her in a bear hug, slowly caressing her back. She simply enjoyed being held by the man she loved, who loved her in return.

When she felt she could trust her voice again, she looked up at him and said, "Make sweet love to me, Chakotay."

He lifted her into his arms and headed for the bedroom. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, before kissing her.

"I love you." she whispered into his mouth.

He stopped in his tracks, broke the kiss and looked her passionately in the eyes. "And I love you, Kathryn Janeway!"

THE END

BDC 2012


End file.
